Puberté
by Wonderland in my Closet
Summary: ( A story about puberty and the age of 'coming out' ) Ciel struggles in the starting points of puberty. (SebaCiel)
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm back. I hope my writing has improved. If you've known me for a fanfic I was writing two years ago, Love is A Word I Never Learned to do, I'm really sorry about removing it without any notice. I just ended up not being able to continue it and there was a lot of stuff going on for me; pretty frustrating. Anyways, this plot came to mind due to an inspiration of some film I watched about puberty. Some parts of the story may contain gross scenes, sexual situations, shounen-ai and may possibly increase into yaoi. You've been warned: If you don't like it, don't read it. There will be slight ElizabethxCiel moments but SebaCiel is the main pairing for this story. I hope you enjoy and please, no judging. ( o no;

* * *

**Prologue**

Paula POV

Elizabeth happened to tell me about a strange dream she had once. She didn't bother to tell her mother or father since they were strict enough to know that dreaming happened to be a foolish subject to ever speak of. Elizabeth always shared things with me; secrets, likes, dislikes. But, of course, moving on to my point-she described how it all began in a basement filled with many white mattresses. None of them looked old or used; they were stacked upon one another perfectly clean white. Apparently, she was lost. She was looking for her father and as she was doing so, she wore only red objects; a red gown, red high-heels, red arm gloves and red ribbons over her braided strands. The room started out nice and quiet even though it had been a rather filthy basement and yet, oddly enough, blue flowers began growing out of the mattresses. They bloomed slowly, revealing its yellow stigma.

'I felt myself smile by looking at them...' Elizabeth mentioned, 'The flowers grew so beautiful right before my eyes, so I surely wasn't hesitant to pull one.' However, as she struggled to pull her favorite one out of the mattress, instead of a plant root; a barbed wire piece popped out almost hurting Elizabeth across her face. With that one sharp-featured wire, other large piles of barbed wires were tearing through the mattresses, ripping them apart as they began to spread, producing more and more until Elizabeth began to drown in a sea of barbed wire in the same basement room. Her eyes spat tears, her arms twitching as they began to bleed. Her clothes were being chewed off into shreds and so was her flesh. The last thing she heard before finally returning back into reality was her muffled screaming.

A few days passed, as I recall, I was walking through the halls of Elizabeth's humble home. I held clean towels that I was planning to leave in the bathroom until I stopped to hear a loud breathing. No, not just breathing, a fast type of breathing as if somebody were panicking. I quickened my pace and ended up discovering the sounds coming from Elizabeth's bedroom door. I opened and found her shaking, hiccupping while she sobbed with sniffles. I gently shook her from the shoulders, "What is it, what's the matter?!" I felt my chest tighten from worry. She swung the bed sheets off of her and I heard myself gasp as soon as my eyes fell on the scene of blood coated on the mattress, dripping down from in between her legs under her nightgown which had been Elizabeth's very first menstruation.

* * *

A/N: This prologue might have been confusing for some of you so let me explain the hidden messages. Elizabeth's dream tells how she only wears red. Red is the color of sexual desire. She wears high-heels and high-heels are the sign of 'growing up into a woman'. The blue flowers demonstrate sadness/depression which occurs throughout a female's cycle. The white mattresses meant of how women bleed on their beds which is common and lastly, barbed wire symbolizes the pain of cramps.


	2. Chapter 1 : His Bocchan, Cracking

A/N: Sorry if this chapter will seem short to you guys but I will continue sooner for CHP2 since I don't have anything to do anymore. In other words, please enjoy this further chapter…

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_His Bocchan, Cracking_

**-1-  
**

* * *

It had been a long day for the poor blunette who had been requested enough to flee to three ball parties including an investigation that was left in-progress to finish until tomorrow. Ciel hoped he wouldn't have any more of the Queen's soldiers knocking on his doorstep for other requests that involved more ball parties to attend to. There was so much to do; writing back letters, organizing documents, finishing off two more investigations across town. What was next?

Sebastian watched Ciel crawl under the sheets of his king-sized bed as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. The demon sensed desperation upon the young boy who longed for sleep. He grabbed the extra head pillow by the other side of the bed and cuddled with it as his own teddy bear. Sebastian chuckled slightly, noticing how tired the child felt that he even forgot to untie his eye patch. He approached the sleeping beauty, sliding the patch off of his face then placed it under his pillow, "Before you drift off, my Lord..." Sebastian went on, "I must tell you that tomorrow Madam Red will be visiting." Ciel could feel himself barley opening his eyes, "Hm?" Sebastian ran his hand over his cheek to chin, lifting it a bit, "My Lord, I know you're exhausted but Madam Red has some favors for you-"

Ciel tcked as he slapped the butler's hand away, "Whatever. I'll deal with it in the morning."

"I think its best if it were told now since you'd have to prepare your actions by waking up an hour earlier."

"...alright, make it quick," Ciel responded while he sat up and rubbed his eyes over his arm. "Well, you'll be waking up around five in the morning. Madam Red will be arriving at 6:30. She'll be bringing a couple of friends over and she mentioned about using the fireplace room for a while." Ciel yawned, "...and, was that the favor?" Sebastian went over to the blanket shelf, "No. You see, she wants to borrow the fireplace room as her own meeting room since she's planning to create a women's club group. While she's at that, she wants you to take notes on every conversation they speak of."

"Taking notes?" Ciel blinked, "For what; how long will this club of hers last exactly?" Sebastian pulled out a black furred blanket and laid it over Ciel's shoulders, "I'm not quite sure on what she'll use the notes for but the meeting will be directly at seven to nine."

"Good. I'll still be able to finish the rest of my paperwork and get going on the investigations at five in the afternoon, right?"

"…perhaps. I haven't finished your schedule yet. I'm still on it," Sebastian added, "By the way, young master, I realized you haven't eaten a proper diet today. Aren't you hungry at all?"

"_No_, _I_ -" Ciel suddenly paused from the odd sound of his voice. He gasped softly as he covered his mouth from surprise. Sebastian noticed as well. He stared, blinking, "...young master?" It startled the young Earl a bit; never has he heard his voice crack in such a funny way, in fact, he felt rather embarrassed especially with Sebastian in the room. "What's the matter?" The blunette grabbed his throat, "My voice."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No, of course not…"

"Well, are you alright?" Sebastian touched Ciel's forehead, "Do you feel ill?"

"No."

"You may be running down with a sore throat, would you like some tea before going to bed?" Ciel sighed, dropping himself under the bed sheets again, "No, I'm in no mood for that right now. Perhaps I just need some rest, leave me Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," The butler replied and so with that, he blew out the candles of his candle stick holder by the bed stand and silently left the Phantomhive's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to leave reviews about anything especially spelling/grammar mistakes; I'm very alert when it comes to things like that; anyways, merry late xmas & a happy new year. (:


	3. Chapter 2 : His Bocchan, Craving

A/N: This probably took forever, sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

_His Bocchan, Craving_

**-2-**

* * *

"The skies are still dark, are you sure you didn't mistake the time, Sebastian?" Ciel viewed through the bedroom window, hearing a light chuckle that escaped from his leaning servant, "What kind of butler do you think I am; the sun will emerge eventually, it's usually still dark around five like this." Ciel titled his head back, yawning with his hand running over his mouth. He felt the butler's hands rustle over the golden buttons of his green household suit, adjusting them into the punched in holes. The young Earl oddly felt the demon's pace quite slow but it didn't bother him as much since he was planning to close his eyes just for awhile until he was finished. He witnessed darkness only feeling the butler's hands on him and the sound of his slow breathing. Sebastian leaned more forward below the younger figure's feet as he glided each black sock over them then rested them into the brown leathered shoes. Ciel hadn't felt his head that repeatedly fell forward, wandering into a restful nap for the second time.

Sebastian noticed, "Young Master, you're drifting off to sleep again." He ran his hand over the side of the blunette's precious face, gently hitting his fingers against his cheek to gain his consciousness in return once more, "…young master?" Ciel opened his eyes, glancing at Sebastian for a while but became surprise after the warm fingers against his cheek came to his thoughts. He pulled away, faking a yawn and stretching his arms in the air before he'd start feeling pink, "Have you woken up those four?"

Sebastian stood up, "Yes, they're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Fair enough then, what's my schedule today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian pulled out a sheet of paper from his breast pocket, unfolded it to begin the plans, "Besides Madam Red arriving, you'll be having a violin lesson at 9:15. Our session will end at ten and throughout the rest of the hours; you'll have free time to complete your paperwork."

"Then, the continuation of our mission at five, correct?"

"We don't have to be there at five. It depends at what hour you'll be finished."

The door suddenly knocked, revealing Finnian's voice on the other side, "Um…m-master Ciel?" Sebastian approached the door and opened, allowing the timid gardener to step inside. "What is it, Finnian?" The Phantomhive questioned. The blonde played with his fingers nervously, "Well, Bard isn't feeling that great today."

"Why, what's the matter with him?"

* * *

Bard violently coughed by the railing of the staircase, covering his mouth vampire style. His body seemed to be trembling a bit while his forehead felt hot against Ciel's small cold hands, "I warned you about taking your coat yesterday but you went on and on, refusing what your master insisted for you." Meirin raised her hand, "Perhaps I can take his shift for today, Master Ciel."

"No, Tanaka will," Ciel looked at the chibi formed elder, "Tanaka, you'll help Sebastian prepare the snacks and dinner for today." Tanaka turned regular, placing his hand against his chest and bowed, "Of course, young master." He looked back at Bard, "You'll have to stay in bed until you're feeling better. I don't want you sneezing all over our meals." Meirin and Finnian winced in disgust, arching uncomfortably. While Sebastian escorted the sick chef upstairs, Tanaka leaded Ciel to the dinning room where he ate his breakfast in silence, reading through the city's newspaper. Skimming through each paragraph, he handed his refilled cup of morning tea to Tanaka, "Bring me milk; tea isn't really getting to me today."

Sebastian returned, passing by Tanaka who left the room. He approached the reading human, "Anything you'd like me to bring for you, young master?" Ciel continued running his eyes over the printed papers, "I know there must be leftovers of what you served me." Sebastian's eyes went wide, noticing his empty plate, "Well, I suppose…"

"Good. Serve me it then."

Sebastian grabbed his plate and left the room, passing by Tanaka who was the next butler to enter the room with a silver platter that carried a glass of milk. He put it down on the table where Ciel later reached for it and took a huge gulp, "Thank you, Tanaka. You may be dismissed." He then left after a bow. Sebastian arrived a few minutes later, placing his breakfast in front of him; a syrupy potato pancake, bacon strips and sliced strawberries which formed into a rose over the plate. He then noticed the glass of milk which seemed quite new to him. Ciel hardly ever drank milk; he was usually fond over tea or at least a champagne drink if breakfast were a bit salty. "I must say, my Lord, your having quite an appetite this morning." The blunette rolled the newspapers and handed it to the smirking butler, "I sense no difference. You just didn't serve me the correct amount today."

Sebastian knew one potato pancake was enough to fill a human's tummy especially Ciel's due to his young age. Heck, it was big as the palm of his gloved hand. But, from the master's response, he simply agreed without any addition, "I suppose you're correct, I apologize for that." Ciel quietly ate his second plate of breakfast, feeling Sebastian's presence that stood in the room behind his seat. The room grew silent which gave Ciel to start wondering while he chewed his watered mouth off. He thought about the investigation, the ball parties and so on. However, the thought of Sebastian touching him with such affection this morning popped into his mind. It appeared a bit awkward but what was the other thing he felt. There was something else he felt about it. It was almost like if he couldn't point a finger to it. It even made him feel strange butterflies in his stomach. When Sebastian had his focus on polishing his compass clock with a handkerchief, Ciel ran his fingers over his cheek.

"You know, young master, we haven't seen Elizabeth in quite a while." Sebastian asked. Ciel quickly moved his hand down, "…no. I assume we haven't," he swallowed, "When was the last time she visited?"

"It's been a year, my Lord. She was here on your thirteenth birthday," The raven-haired added, "Shall we send her a letter?"

"No. Wait for her to send us something," the blunette responded rather harshly. Sebastian was astonished, "Aren't you at all concerned?" Earl continued to wipe his sticky fingers over his handkerchief then picked up every crispy bacon crumb that had fallen off of his plate, "There's no need. I'm certain she's perfectly fine."

"My, I believe somebody isn't being quite a fiancée for the young Midford, I presume?"

The boy became annoyed. He didn't feel the need for Elizabeth's appearance at the moment, there was so much to do. Although, oddly enough, it wasn't just that; it seemed as if he only wanted the appearance of his butler around. Of course, the disguised demon was always around but he carried the need to spend more time with the raven-haired. Unlike Elizabeth, who happens to disrupt it when her figure is dashing through the manor, decorating everything while she chatters her mouth away? Why was that though, why was Ciel feeling such things; especially the fact of waking up with such hunger and hiding the embarrassment of eating so much in front of his butler like a pig. Shyly, the young Earl pushed the plate away from him and stood up from his seat, tossing the handkerchief over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth in shame.

"Young Master, what's the matter?" Sebastian turned to him, "Did you finish?"

"Yes. Just throw out the rest," Ciel simply stated.

However, the boy lied. Sadly, he stayed with the urge to finish the rest of his deliciously prepared breakfast plate that morning.

* * *

The four drooling women stared at the Phantomhive butler with dreamy eyes. He gestured his hands against the teapot, serving every single person a cup of Earl Grey tea. Ciel sat beside Madam Red like her beloved nephew on the leathered couch. They both watched awkwardly at how fond the women had become over Sebastian's presence. Purposely, he kissed their hands before escorting the room even by flirting with one another with comments and statements. Oddly enough, it made the blunette twitch. Madam Red's clumsy butler, Grell, stepped into the room along with Tanaka as they brought large trays of all sorts of pastries, tarts and mini sandwiches.

Frosted Molasses Cookies, Cabinet Pudding with Blackberries, Custard Pies, Lemon Meringue Pie, Orchard Fruit Pie, Mille Geuille, Apple & Raisin Muffins, Blackberry Cornmeal Cake, Gateau Chocolate, Éclair, Torte, Profiterole; this made Ciel to crave.

"Ah!" Grell balanced his tray of sandwiches, tipping over a little which alarmed the women. Sebastian, being one hell of a butler, supported the tray against the red-head's hand. The girls smiled from relief, clapping as they went back to their dreamy eyed expressions. "Be careful, Grell," Sebastian added, "You don't want it to spill all over these lovely creatures." Madam Red sighed annoyingly, "Why must you be such a klutz, Grell?

"F-Forgive me…"

"Young Master, any snacks catch your interest?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sat back, legs crossed and resting his cheek over his fist in boredom. "No," the Earl lied.

"Well, ladies, why don't we get started?"

"Oh, before we do, may I use the...women's room?" One of them asked. Another two agreed, saying: "Oh yes, me too," & "It was quite a long drive. I could use it as well." This included the red lady, "Perhaps we all should. Sebastian, if you may…"

The group of women stepped out of the room, following Sebastian's trails. Ciel was near sighted by leaving the room but paused when the mountain of sweets on the coffee table passed by the corner of his eye. He took his hand off of the doorknob and approached the trays of food. He still felt rather hungry from skipping the second serving of his breakfast. Everything was delicious; the boy had trouble choosing what to gobble up in a quick speed before they all returned. Then again, the bathrooms were upstairs which were quite far. Maybe, there was time. He thought about serving himself a mini plate of pudding but changed his mind when he thought about the women noticing: "Um, did somebody serve themselves pudding? It looks touched…" Or if Sebastian discovered him eating: "I thought you didn't want anything, young master..."

Ciel looked at the plate of cookies, '_…perhaps I'll take one of these. No one will notice it._' He chewed onto it for a good three minutes, enjoying the sugary taste in his mouth. _'…it's not enough though. I need to taste something else that won't go noticed.'_

There was sixteen slices of Éclair cake beside the mini fruit tortes. The fruit tortes could work to go unnoticed yet the blue boy wasn't quite in the mood for fruit. _'…I'll get a slice of Éclair. It doesn't seem so messy to eat.'_ Since the slice was wrapped underneath a wax paper, it was easy to not get any of the vanilla filling stuck to his fingers. He nibbled into it, switching into bigger bites of how delicious it trickled upon his tongue. His mouth watered, shoving everything into his jaws. He licked the wax paper from leftover chocolate and vanilla filling. He then snatched another slice, spooning a glob of pudding as he smeared it over the cake like if it were toast. He sprinkled the blackberries from the pudding on top of the slice and stuffed his cheeks into it. Taking a ball of Profiterole, teeth crunched into the slight hardened bread while the creamy stuff glided down his throat.

There he was: stuffing his face entirely without any notice at every dessert he traced. Licking his sticky fingers, his tongue running over chocolate stained lips; he then reacted at the sound of laughing women from the opening doors. He froze as their smiles melted at seeing the scenery of a filthy blue boy on his knees over at the coffee table with chocolate coated cheeks.

Ciel had never felt such humiliation. Not from eating so much but by breaking his professional image as well.


End file.
